Pleasures of the Sky
by StupidlyGenius
Summary: Cecelia Jones has always been afraid of being inside a airplane, can a certain boy change that?***My second entry for the First Kisses Contest. One Shot.


Cece's hands were shaking a great deal as they firmly gripped the armrest as if it were the only thing that would keep her safe from the horrors of the sky. Cecilia Jones was terrified of flying. Yes, we all know the story of how she bravely danced on the wings of a helicopter. The thing is, they were outside not inside the flying machine. From the outside she could clearly see the ground and her surroundings, besides she wasn't that far off the ground. This is a different situation. She's not outside she inside, securely strapped in a seatbelt. Instead of the reassuring feeling most people have she had a feeling of terror. She felt as if she was stuck in a large coffin of death just waiting for the chance to crash. She was much higher than she was on the helicopter and when she was on the helicopter she had Rocky with her. This time she was alone in the large death machine with no one to comfort or protect her.

Despite the bright light shining through the window from outside all Cece saw was darkness created by the thought of crashing or worse. She had seen numerous occasions where passengers had died from plane malfunctions. Cece always did her best to avoid the possibility of taking a plane. She would take bus, train, or even walk if she had to. Unfortunately, there were no buses that took someone to Chicago to California and there were no trains available. Walking was of course out of the question.

She was expecting at least Ty to come, he _is_ her boyfriend. They have been together for a solid six months which is the longest either of them have been in. Of course, Rocky wasn't to keen on the idea of her best friend dating her brother. To her they were just begging for conflict and for Rocky to be the mediator. So they did it in private, but that didn't last long when Rocky went through Cece's text. It took a good month to get Rocky to even say a simple greeting to her. Of course, Rocky being Rocky forgave them eventually and accepted that they have feelings for each other and it would be wrong to tear their relationship apart.

They were a cute couple in Cece's opinion. They cuddled, they hugged, they teased, and went on dates. But never have they kissed. Not even on the cheek. Cece considered it very strange and somewhat irritating. She considered it the official symbol of dating. She had to much pride to make the first move and Ty seemed to have no intention of doing so at all.

Ty agreed to come with her on her trip. She was meeting with, executive manager of MarviStyles. Cece not only a dancer, but a fashion designer sent in her designs and was selected to come to California and have a interview and discussion about possibly joining the Teen Division of the company. Of course she accepted and was excited to go, but she was terrified of those death machines they call planes. So instead of turning down the offer Ty decided to go with her. Unfortunately, Ty received a call-back for a commercial audition. Cece couldn't ask him to give up that opportunity so she told him to go to his audition instead.

Now, she regrets that decision. The red-head tried to calm herself by breathing but that only made her think of the air mask above her that she will have to use if they crash. "I'm over reacting, it's not that far! Only about four hours." Cece told herself. "Ten minutes till take-off. All passengers in their seats please. The emergency procedure demonstration will begin in a moment." That obviously didn't help. A rather large man came out of the curtains and was demonstrating all the supplies she would have to use in a emergency. Of course, that only made her more tense.

She had gone out of her way to make sure she had the window seat. The closer she was to the ground, the better. It was a three-seater, there was a woman at the end of the aisle, burying her head in a magazine. The middle seat was currently empty. Whoever was sitting there was going to be late if they didn't get here soon. "Excuse me? By any chance do you know who is sitting here?" Cece asked the woman. She turned to Cece and looked her up and down as if she was a dress the lady was determining wether to buy or not. "No hun, if you couldn't see before I'm a little busy here." Okay, that was rude.

Only then did Cece look at her closely enough to notice what she was wearing. A tight fitting yellow tube top and black shorts that looked way to small. Her black hair flowed straight down her back looking incredibly stiff. Too much hair spray. She probably thought that Cece looked like a 10 year-old who's lost, but Cece thought she looked like a grown woman wearing clothes seven sizes too small. She turned away from the woman and stared at the window, for some reason she felt that it was important that whoever was sitting in that middle seat needed to be there.

"Five minutes till take off." The pilot announced. Cece took out the complementary pillow and maybe it was because she wanted to escape the terror of taking off or she was just tired, Cece fell asleep as soon as her head made contact with the pillow.

(*)

The sky was dark outside but it was peaceful. Despite how high they were the stars still seemed so far away. It made you think that no matter how high you went they would go up the same amount, making you think you went no where. It was like chasing a rainbow, you knew you wouldn't make it but still wanted to try.

"What would you like to drink?" "Apple Cider is fine."

Cece didn't dream at all. She thought that maybe her fears of flying were preventing her from having any pleasant thoughts. So when she woke up and saw Ty Blue sitting beside her knew it wasn't a dream. "T-Ty?" She managed to stutter out. "Hey, you slept for a long time. There's only-" Cece didn't give him time to finish his sentence as the red-head attacked him with a hug. "Thank goodness! Your here! Wait, your audition! What are you doing! Are you insane! You have to go now before it's too late!" He only laughed in response. "How would I do that? Jump off the plane!"

"Ty, you should be at the audition." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I can get another audition, you needed me here." He said looking her in the eye. "How did you even get here, I didn't see you board the plane." She sighed. "When I came you were asleep. It's been two hours since we took off. That lady won't stop talking to me!" He whispered the last part. Cece looked forward to see the women shooting daggers at me. That's just gross, Ty is 17 and she's like 29!

"Still, I feel really bad about taking you away from your audition." Cece confessed. "Cece chill! I'm here now and I can't go back." No matter what Ty told her she still felt incredibly bad about taking him away from his audition. "Ty I can't get over the fact that I dragged you away. What if you don't get another audition? What if you get hurt on the trip and can never talk or walk again? What if I ruined your chances of being a actor or a rapper or a dancer or a politician or a clerk or a-"

Ty had always told himself that he would accept all of Cece's imperfections but she was getting just plain annoying. In a attempt to silence her, he slowly leaned forward and gently placed his lips onto hers. There lips fit perfectly against one another like they were destined to connect like a puzzle piece. As much as Cece always claims to know so much about boys she has never kissed one and she was more than happy Ty was her first. He caressed her cheeks in both of his hands and pulled her forward while Cece wrapped her arms around his neck as she has seen people do in movies.

Cece lost track of time, she wouldn't be surprised if the flight attendant came and told them it has been two hours. In that moment everything was erased from her mind. All that mattered was the boy in front of her and his lips moving in synch with hers. Her lungs burned but she refused to break the kiss and continued. The pleasure of the kiss erased the pain from her burning lungs. They had to stop eventually though, but it wasn't Cece who pulled away it was Ty.

Both of them panting slightly from the lack of air, they took no notice of the steaming cougar sitting next to them. "As nice as that was, don't cut me off with a kiss! Wait..that was our first kiss!" Cece yelled. "Really?!" Ty asked with fake enthusiasm. "Shut it Tyson!"

"It's Tyler." Ty corrected her. "No it's not! I may not know all forty-nine states but I do know that your name is Tyson." Ty only laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, you know that right?" She snuggled deeper into his chest, "Of course."

* * *

Authors Note: I think this turned out pretty well! The ending was...Iffy. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! I changed my pen-name too!


End file.
